


Nuestras elecciones

by PandoraIsabella



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, OOC Kaidou Haru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraIsabella/pseuds/PandoraIsabella
Summary: A veces, Ren pensaba en sus elecciones y en las de Haru. De tener opciones, ¿elegiría volver? Aunque claro, Haru no le había dejado ninguna y el tampoco las había considerado seriamente.





	Nuestras elecciones

 

A veces pensaba, durante lo que parecía mucho tiempo a pesar de que solo fueran minutos, incluso segundos, si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Nunca encontraba la respuesta.

Intento recordar los días felices, corriendo por las montañas, nadando en el gran río o simplemente el tiempo que disfrutaba junto a sus amados perros, parecía todo tan lejano, como si de repente nunca hubiera existido, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, había pasado, si, y había sido feliz, inmensamente feliz, pero no lo sabía en ese entonces.

Ojala lo hubiera sabido.

Se imaginó su vida sin Haru ¿habría estado completa sin aquel insistente y enloquecedor hombre? Si él no hubiera aparecido para cambiar su mundo, voltearlo de cabeza y moldearlo a su conveniencia ¿seguiría siendo feliz?

_Si, le repetía su mente insistentemente. Quizás habrías vivido en la ignorancia permanente de tu alrededor pero seguiría siendo tu vida y no la de alguien más. Si, quizás nunca hubieras despertado a la sexualidad temprana pero podrías haberla descubierto cuando te sintieras listo y compartirla con quien quisieras, si así lo querías. Si, puede que nunca hubieses conocido otros lugares, pero al menos te encontrarías en uno seguro, rodeado de personas que mostraron quererte o al menos tenerte afecto._

Para Ren los quizás, hubieran y tal vez ya no tenían sentido, debió habérselos planteado antes, cuando pudo cambiar algo, cuando no era tarde aún, pero se creía tan inteligente y listo para enfrentar nuevas cosas que fue imprudente y no pensó. He aquí las consecuencias.

Si, Ren pensaba muchas cosas inútiles, muchas veces al día y durante lo que parecía se mucho tiempo para escapar de la realidad que de un día a otro le había golpeado en la cara. Lo hacía para torturarse o para escapar del dolor, como ahora.

Ahí, desnudo en la bañera, de piernas abiertas sobre las caderas ajenas mientras se aferraba a aquella ancha espalda como podía y en tanto sentía claramente a Haru moverse en su interior recordó la propuesta de Haruko de llevárselo a Suiza con ella. Haruko. Debió haber aceptado.

Un empuje especialmente duro que le arranco una nueva oleada de lágrimas le hizo clavar los dientes tan profundamente en el hombro de Haru que hizo al otro detenerse al instante, lo tenía tan firmemente abrazado que solo basto con que se separara uno centímetros para que sus ojos se clavaran en los suyos, no le sorprendió lo que encontró en ellos. Preocupación, culpa en incluso un pequeño rastro de arrepentimiento que siempre mostraba, como si de un momento a otro fuera a recapacitar y dejarlo ir, a disculparse y decirle que nunca más lo haría, por supuesto, eso era algo que jamás iba a suceder.

Ese hombre podía ser tan cruel.

El rubio lo beso, largo y profundo como siempre hacía, como si quisiera devorarlo o quizá arrebatarle aquello que ya no tenía. Ren lo permitió, incluso cuando sintió la lengua ajena tan profunda que no podía respirar, deseo quedar inconsciente y entonces soñar con días mejores, más simples en los que no tenía que pensar todo el tiempo. Cuando Haru se separó del beso, agitado igual que Ren , lo tomo por la nuca mientras volvía a acelerar las embestidas para obligarlo a verlo todo el tiempo, le encantaba ver la cara de éxtasis de Ren mientras se corría, aunque en el fondo de su corazón no lo deseara su cuerpo respondía inevitablemente a pesar del dolor a la única persona cuyo tacto reconocía y en cierta manera necesitaba. Haru lo había hecho adicto a él y Ren estaba muy lejos ya de la cura.

Se pregunta, ¿Cuantas veces han hecho esto ya?

La primera vez que todo se fue a la mierda había sido por una estupidez, algo tan ínfimo que jamás creyó podría repercutir en su vida como lo hizo. Había quedado con Kiri para ir juntos a casa, la chica estaba volviéndolo loco con su insistencia y reclamo de que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes cuando una de las compañeras de Kiri se le acerco con el rostro totalmente sonrojado mientras tartamudeaba algo ininteligible para Ren mientras le entregaba una carta, fue entonces que sin previo aviso le planto un torpe beso en la boca y salió corriendo avergonzada. Luego del shock inicial de ambos, su amiga estallo en carcajadas señalando su rostro, pensó que debía verse muy gracioso en ese momento y luego de su confusión se permitió una leve sonrisa también, no fue tan malo como creyó que seria, extraño sí, pero no malo. Hasta ese momento solo Haru le había besado y le pareció bien, incluso normal haber besado a una chica, no fue sino hasta que vio a Haru mirándolo con una mezcla de celos y decepción que sintió el peso de lo que acababa de suceder. Haru lo había visto todo, había ido al colegio a recogerlo.

De vuelta en casa había tratado de explicarle, pero no se lo había permitido prácticamente arrancando la carta que aun sostenía de sus manos, reclamándole y luego rompiéndola en mil pedazos cuando se dio cuenta de que era una confesión. Entonces Ren sí que se había enfadado, si bien entendía el enojo de Haru, el jamás le había dado motivos para desconfiar de él. Una vez más intento explicarle pero de nuevo Haru no escucho, lo arrastro hacia la habitación del rubio donde lo arrojo hacia la cama mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el murmurando cosas (ahora ya no recuerda muy bien) sobre a quién le pertenecía y una lección que debía ser enseñada mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

Al principio Ren lo miro con ojos incrédulos y tuvo que aceptar algo asustados, creyó que era una broma. Se burló, lo reto y enojo al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo era lo insulto, pateo, golpeo, lloro e incluso suplico para que lo soltara. No lo hizo.

La segunda vez había estado esperándolo, siempre precavido a cualquier avance. Cuando el día llego se le fue encima sin que el otro pudiera reaccionar pues ya había leído sus intenciones, sus ojos iguales que la primera vez. Había tomado una lámpara de su escritorio y la había arrojado a su cabeza con tanta fuerza que se había partido en dos, cuando emprendió la huida Haru ya le había dado alcance tomando su muñeca con tal fuerza que creyó que se la rompería, tenía una cortada ligera en su frente que sangraba y lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia, como si fuera Ren el equivocado, como si fueran sus acciones las incorrectas. El rubio lo arrojo a la cama de una manera que a Ren se le antojo demasiado violenta ocasionando que su cabeza chocara contra la cabecera dejándolo aturdido, lo siguiente que supo fue que Haru estaba desvistiéndolo, pero en shock como se encontraba lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecirlo, insultarlo y un encarnizado intento por detenerlo que en comparación con la fuerza y tamaño del rubio debió parecer leve. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron y recordó que cuando Haru es tan malditamente insistente, no hay poder que le permita negarse. Dejo de pelear, volvió a suplicar y una vez más no fue escuchado.

La tercera vez había estado borracho. Había convencido a Juzzen de saltarse las clases e incluso Enomoto se les había unido, su amigo lo miraba francamente preocupado por su actitud de los últimos meses mientras que Akira se sentía intrigado y curioso por igual, no recuerda mucho de esa tarde, solo que había bebido hasta perder el conocimiento, había peleado con Enomoto por alguna estupidez y había llorado sobre el hombro de Juzzen pidiéndole que no llamara a Haru para que viniera por él, que él se las arreglaría para volver solo, obviamente a juzgar por lo que paso después no le había hecho caso tomando sus palabras como producto del alcohol. Ren sabía que el rubio iba a castigarlo y lo estaba esperando, habría preferido mil veces un sermón, una mirada decepcionada, un golpe e incluso que le prohibiera comer arroz por una semana, quizá un mes, pero cuando alzo su mirada desde su lugar sentado en la gran cama de Haru lo único que vio en aquellos impresionantes ojos fue una férrea determinación y como empezaba a desabotonar su camisa. Fue entonces, cuando entendió de que trataría el castigo, que agacho su cabeza en resignación y rabia pura, cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras aferraba sus manos a las sabanas. Esta vez, cuando Haru levanto su mentón para besarle, no peleo, no maldijo, no lo alejó, simplemente se dejó hacer, pues por experiencia había aprendido que así, físicamente dolía menos aunque su corazón ya estuviera hecho pedazos.

Y aquí estaba el ahora, enfrentando la cuarta vez, tratando de mantener la cordura mientras se reprochaba el no haber asegurado la puerta mientras se duchaba, escuchando las mismas mentiras vacías en sus oídos mientras sentía que se rompía.

-Te amo Ren – susurro de nuevo Haru mientras aceleraba súbitamente en su interior golpeando aquel punto que lo hacia temblar de pies a cabeza. Ambos estaban por terminar y a pesar de que no quería su cuerpo ya no lo obedecía, no desde que el rubio se había autoproclamado su dueño. Haru se corrió con lo que pareció un gruñido en su interior quemando su entrañas mientras Ren ahogaba un grito mientras se venía entre sus cuerpos. Mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar evitando emitir cualquier sonido que sabía llenaría de satisfacción al otro. Su "hermano mayor" beso su frente en un intento inútil por tranquilizarlo mientras ambos regulaban sus respiraciones, cuando sus ojos se encontraron Ren vio reflejado el amor mezclado con aquella profunda obsesión y posesividad hacia su persona en la mirada ajena.

\- Te amo. – repitió por milésima vez Haru y sonó como una lejana letanía.

Ren no respondió, pero no aparto la mirada, sabia de sobra que al otro eso le molestaba.

-Lo sabes – dijo acariciando su mejilla – ¿cierto? – insistió.

Al parecer, no lo suficiente para no violarme pensó Ren, pero se lo guardo para sí mismo, en cambio solo dijo – lo sé- y ante la mirada expectante de Haru agrego un – también yo – y vio como el rostro de Haru se iluminaba con una enorme sonrisa. Era la epitome de la felicidad.

Y se odio de nuevo.

Se odio porque era cierto, él lo amaba a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho y a pesar de no dejarle opción de decir que no.

Se odio porque en el fondo sabía que fue el quien quiso entregarse a Haru y ahora que había sucedido lo único que quería era huir. Claro que, las circunstancias en las que había ocurrido no habían sido las que él había imaginado.

Odio a Haru por mostrarle que había gente buena en este mundo y hacer que confiara en el solo para ser el quien lo traicionara.

Odio a Haru por hacerle creer que había sido su culpa.

Y odio a Aki, a Shima, a Mikiko y a Natsuo e incluso a Haruko por su ceguera.

Odio al mundo y a sus falsos rostros y falsas sonrisas. Odio existir.

Más tarde en la habitación de Haru, en su cama y con su brazo fuertemente apretado alrededor de su cintura después de ser limpiado y puesto su pijama en medio de las más amorosas y a su parecer también hipócritas palabras que este le hubiera dicho intentó conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, Ren se encontró pensando una vez más.

¿Por qué no se había ido después de la primera vez? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a nadie? Es decir, no era imposible huir, tenía a Haruko después de todo, y los gemelos le habrían creído, sin duda alguna, después de observar el comportamiento de Haru para con su persona, entonces... ¿Qué lo detenía? Y, tan rápido cono la pregunta fue formulada súbitamente llego la respuesta.

Su promesa. La promesa que le había hecho a Haru de quedarse a su lado sin importar qué, y a pesar de que el propio Haru era el culpable de que pudiera romperla estaba el hecho de que el mismo no quería hacerlo porque lo amaba, a pesar de todo. Ese rubio idiota, amable y terriblemente cruel era lo que más amaba en este desdichado mundo, y maldita sea como dolía.

Sintió sus párpados pesados e intento cerrarlos y dormir al fin con el último pensamiento en su mente de qué tan dañado estaba para aceptar esto, este remedo de felicidad retorcida que le ofrecía el rubio. ¿Qué tanto lo había corrompido Haru? O... ¿Qué tanto lo había corrompido Ren a él?

Durmió con la certeza de que realmente no importaba.

Ya nada importaba.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. primero que nada siento si esto no fue de su agrado. me disculpo con mis lectores (si es que los tengo) y con los autores que me lean pero creo que ustedes mas que nadie comprenderán que cuando tienes atravesada una idea entre pecho y espalda tienes que escribirla si o si este bien o mal.
> 
> Segundo, si, a los fans de super lovers que me querrán quemar en leña verde se que este Haru es un total OOC no lo niego y les aseguro que yo no odio a MI RUBIA PRECIOSA Y SENSUAL caray, lo amo demasiado junto con Ren... es solo que esta idea surgió y pues ya ven... tuve que hacerlo. Lo siento.
> 
> Tercero, como dijera alguna vez mi adorado Tony Stark. No confió en nadie sin un lado oscuro y oh! vaya que haru lo tiene, lo hemos visto, yo solo lo llevo un poco demasiado lejos ;)


End file.
